Kiss on My List
by Midnight Soliloquy
Summary: The only thing he craved more than chocolate, the only thing he needed more than games, was the gentle touch of the other's lips on his telling him so eloquently that he was loved. 30 Kisses series MelloxMatt. Severe FLUFF!
1. 100 Kisses

**A/N:** Hi! This is Misao. I wrote this chapter but Spice and I are working on the series together. Hope you enjoy fluff because there's a lot more to come. Alright, I have to get back to my homework, so enjoy!

* * *

Matt leaned forward and crossed his arms over the steering wheel.

"Stupid, stupid Mello," he grumbled to himself. "Stupid, stupid Mello and his stupid, stupid favors." The redhead's moaning was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway. "Finally!" he exclaimed throwing his arms into the air. He grabbed his bag off the passenger seat and slunk around the side of the house.

He pushed his goggles up onto his forehead when he found what he was looking for; the electrical box. The redhead pulled a small screwdriver out of the bag at his feet and began to loosen the panel that hid the electrical components for the house. He sighed heavily when he saw the mess of wires that lay inside the box. How had he gotten himself into this? Oh, that's right, Mello and his favors.

--

_Matt had his feet propped up on the arm of the couch with his head resting on the other arm. The game in his hands held his complete attention. So much so in fact that he didn't notice the fiery blonde strut into the room until he ran a hand down the back of the couch._

"_Matt, I need a favor," Mello said resting his head on the back of the sofa. The gamer didn't even bother to look up._

"_No."_

"_Please," the blonde whined with a small pout._

"_Not even because you love me?" The gunman earned an eye roll with that comment._

"_Hell no."_

"_Come on Matt! I'll make it worth your while." The redhead glanced up and Mello licked his lips suggestively. _

"_What do you want?" A grin split the blonde's face._

"_Just the usual. I want you to put some bugs in this woman's apartment. Nothing too difficult for you," he said tangling a piece of blonde hair between his fingers. Matt sat up._

"_What do I get out of this?" Mello's smile took on a devious undertone._

"_I'll give you a hundred kisses if you do this for me." The gamer arched an eyebrow._

"_Can I get a down payment on that?"_

_Mello laughed at his request. "No, you get paid after the job is done."_

_Matt groaned. "Fine."_

_--_

Mello had neglected to mention that this _wasn't _just an ordinary job. He hadn't thought to tell him that they would have bugs in place to detect other bugs. Matt couldn't just remove them because their absence would draw attention, so he had to alter them so _his _bugs went unnoticed. Mello hadn't bothered to let him know that he wanted twice as many cameras as usual and that he'd only have a half an hour to do it all in.

_What could be so important about some chick?_ Matt wondered. This had to be a Near thing. Why else would he be worried about watching some pop star? Who was this Misa- Misa anyway? Matt sighed as he haphazardly tossed his expensive tools into the black bag at his side. He had earned every one of those damned kisses. _If not more,_ he thought bitterly.

The gamer's head snapped up as he heard laughter float in from the other room.

"Light- kun in _never_ home and now Misa- Misa has him all to herself!" a high pitched voice squeaked.

"Damn it," Matt swore under his breath. The whole time he had been fantasizing over his blonde boyfriend he hadn't heard the two of them come in. How the hell was he supposed to get out of this one?

There were some more murmured words from the front room followed by insanely high giggles. The light flicked on and the redhead dove behind the couch. He was really screwed now. He could only hope that Mello wasn't watching this on one of the recently activated monitors. He'd never let him live this down.

He heard bodies hit the cushions on the other side of the sofa followed by a series of noises that told him he _really_ didn't want to stick around for what was coming next.

Matt weighed his options and decided that going out one of the back windows was his best bet. He began to crawl across the plush carpet, carefully dragging his bag alongside him. By some miracle the gamer was able to make it out of the room without making a sound.

When he was out of sight of the couch Matt got to his feet, finding it much easier to slink through the building when he _wasn't _on his hands and knees. He hurried over to the closest window and silently slid it open. His bag was dropped out first before he crawled after it. He turned and quietly slipped the window shut. The redhead let out a sigh when the glass pane was secure behind him. That had been a little _too_ close for comfort.

"Oh yeah, he owes ne," Matt mumbled to himself as he tramped down the street where his car was parked behind a particularly large shrub. "He owes me big time," he said swinging the door shut behind him.

--

The redhead stumbled through the door and was relieved to find the many monitors illuminating an empty apartment. So Mello hadn't seen his little stunt after all. Matt ran a casual glance over the screens to make sure that all of the cameras were functioning properly and made a pinched face. He picked up a dirty shirt off the floor and tossed it over the screen. He did _not_ need to see that.

The gamer flopped back onto the couch, trying to get some very disturbing images of one Misa Amane out of his head.

"That was… bendy," he muttered covering his face with a pillow and shuddering.

--

The sound of a bag hitting the floor jolted Matt awake. He sat bolt upright sending the pillow flying.

"Well, I see you're up," Mello laughed looking down at the ruffled redhead. The gamer muttered something incoherent that the gunman wasn't entirely sure was English. "Did everything go according to plan?" Matt paled at the question.

"More or less," he said running a hand through his hair.

"More or less? What does that mean?"

"It doesn't matter. The job got done and that's all that counts." He turned to get a better look at the blonde. "Now, if I remember correctly you owe me something, several somethings in fact." A malicious grin spread across Mello's face.

"I think you're right." He leaned down to whisper in the redhead's ear. "Close your eyes." Matt was all too happy to oblige. He tilted his chin up in expectation, a slow smile creeping across his lips.

He felt something drop onto his lap and his eyes snapped open in suspicion. There was a good sized bag of silver wrapped chocolates resting on his legs.

"What is this?" he asked confusedly.

"I promised you a hundred kisses, so there you have it. A hundred Hershey's kisses."

"What?" Matt said dumbly.

"It's-"

"No, I heard you the first time. I meant, what am I going to do with a hundred _chocolate kisses_?!"

"Eat them," Mello said looking at the younger boy like he was crazy.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. How could you do this to me? After all the work I had to do you give me a bag of _chocolate_! Exploitation! That's what this is, exploitation! You tricked me into one of the hardest jobs I've done for you and then I get stuck behind their damn couch while they proceed to have sex on it! So, I'll ask you again Mello, what in the hell am I supposed to do with a hundred Hershey's kisses?" Matt fumed.

"Ninety nine, actually," Mello corrected, holding up a finger. The fact that the blonde looked like he was holding back laughter just made the gamer madder.

"What?" he asked tersely, his jaw clenched.

"Ninety nine," Mello repeated. "There's only ninety nine. I ate one on the way home so there are really only ninety nine kisses in that bag."

"So?" the redhead asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"So, I still owe you a kiss."

Matt's jaw loosened as the gunman ran a hand over the back of his head and down his neck, his thumb massaging the spot behind the gamer's ear. Mello leaned down and tilted his head to the side with a smile. He traced down the redhead's cheekbone with the tip of his nose, taking in the perfect smell of the boy. The blonde's light breath sent a shiver down Matt's spine. Mello tipped his head in the other direction and the feather light touch of his lips made the striped boy's eyes flutter closed in anticipation. The gunman leaned forward, finally letting their lips meet. Matt's mouth was open to the blonde's immediately, unyielding to his touch. The taste of Mello filled his mouth, the delicate sweetness of chocolate followed by the barest hint of bitterness. The indescribable taste that was so vey Mello.

The two broke apart only when their brilliant minds had been fogged over with a cloud of ecstasy and they ran the risk of fainting due to lack of oxygen. Even then, they separated only with great reluctance. They pulled away slowly, keeping their lips connected for as long as possible. Matt sat back on the couch.

"Those are the only chocolate kisses I like," he gasped out. Mello flopped down beside him.

"Really? Well, then." The blonde took one of the chocolates from the bag and popped it into his mouth, discarding the silver wrapper on the floor. He wound an arm around the redhead's neck and pulled him into a much sweeter chocolate kiss. The sugary confection was the perfect compliment to the kiss, taking away every last trace of bitterness in their embrace.

They separated only when all of the sweet substance had melted away. Matt pulled back just enough to get some air but remaining within just inches of the blonde.

"Remind me to do you more favors," he laughed.

"I'll remember that," Mello grabbing another chocolate and placing it in his mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Review 'cause we've got twenty nine more for you but none get posted without reviews! Like Mello, I'm a master of exploitation ;)


	2. Night Lights and Pillow Fights

**A/N:** Hi there! This is Misao. I'm so sorry it took so long to post this new chapter but the next story on the list was supposed to be Spice's and she was refusing to get on with it. So I'm going to post this now because I don't think I should make you wait any longer!

* * *

Blonde hair flew as Mello tossed and turned in his bed. He turned this way and that, arms and legs thrashing noisily in the sheets. "Maa-aatt," he whined turning to face the bed opposite him. "Turn it off."

The silhouette of the redhead was illuminated by his game boy under the tent of his comforter. A multitude of annoying videogame noises drifted across the room to the blonde.

"Ma-haa-att," Mello moaned after a particularly loud explosion. Irritated at the lack of response he decided to try something that he knew was almost certain to fail, reasoning with the gamer. "Come on, we've got finals tomorrow. Even _you_ need some sleep before a test."

"One- more- level," the redhead gasped out from under his makeshift tent. The blonde groaned and hurled a pillow in Matt's general direction. There was a muffled _hurf_ noise as the pillow connected with the gamer's torso. The brightly colored plastic flew out of Matt's hands and clattered against the floor. The room dimmed as flashing yellow letters filled the screen. 'Game Over.' The redhead looked up at Mello slowly. The yellow plastic lenses did nothing to subdue the fire in his green eyes.

"Oh, it's on now!" The gamer launched himself off the bed, pillow in hand. The blonde scrambled to defend himself as Matt rained down his feathery blows. Between whacks to the ears Mello heard the furious redhead shouting things like, "final level" and "didn't get a chance to hit save."

Mello pushed the goggled boy off of him with his feet and snatched another pillow up off his bed. Matt hit the floor with a thunk and barely gave the blonde a second to catch his breath before he pulled him down onto the floor with him. The two began the pillow fight of the century. Mello held his own but Matt was downright _scary_ when he was angry. It wasn't long before the redhead had the rambunctious blonde pinned beneath him.

"You're gonna pay for that," he growled. He brought the remnants of his pillow up for the kill strike. He looked down at the boy beneath him and a small smile crept onto his face. _He has feathers in his hair, _the gamer laughed to himself.

To Mello it looked like the redhead deflated. His arms drooped and he tossed the pillow the side. The fire in his eyes dwindled and nearly went out. The blonde wondered what had caused the sudden change. He got his answer a second later when Matt leaned down and pressed his lips gently onto the older boy's. Mello squeaked in surprise but didn't pull away.

After a short awkward moment he returned the kiss. Long fingers got tangled in deep red locks and he let out a soft moan. The boys were so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice their door awing open and a tall man step inside.

"What is all the yelling about? Do you have any idea what time-" Roger's scolding was abruptly cut off as he saw how the occupants of the small room were currently engaged. "What is _this_?" he spat the words out like he was trying to rid his mouth of a foul taste. The boys instantly sprang apart.

"Roger!" Matt yelped.

"Don't _Roger _me. What do you boys think you're doing?" the old man fumed.

"Well we-"

"I'll tell you what you were doing! Disturbing my house, that's what you were doing. You can't just let this place be _peaceful_. Oh no, you have to cause _trouble._ Even at this ungodly hour of the night you can't just let those of us with stressful jobs _sleep!_ Not you hooligans, of course not!" Roger's speech would have been quite frightening if his delivery hadn't been hindered by his fluffy bathrobe and grungy bunny slippers.

Normally Mello would have fabricated a genius reply that leave even Roger stumped for a reply but tonight he was content to watch their caretaker lose his last shred of dignity, shouting until he was red in the face in a pair of pink bunny slippers. The monologue went on for awhile and Roger began to dish out one punishment after the other, each one becoming more extreme than the last. It started with detention for a week and progressed to cleaning the entire house with their toothbrushes.

Mello glanced over at the pillow beside him and exchanged a look with the redhead.

"Can you go without games for a week?" he challenged.

"Can you go without chocolate?" the gamer returned.

"Oh, you're on." The two gave each other an evil grin and grabbed the pillows off the floor. They let out a war cry as the charged the older man. They bowled him over and began to beat him with what remained of their downy weapons.

Roger began to shout a series of threats at his attackers but the only reaction he got was hiccupping laughter and cheers from the crowd of children that had gathered outside the door at the sound of the screaming emanating out of the room. In exasperation Roger settled for yelling the only constant in his life at the top of his lungs.  
"I HATE CHILDREN!"

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? If you liked it then please review so I can convince Spice to write more!


	3. Peppermints

**A/N:** Hey, this is Mis. I am sooo sorry that this took so long to update. Spice officially dropped out on me on this one so I felt like a chicken with its head cut off for awhile there. These are kind of going up in a weird order so sorry if they don't flow well. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!

* * *

Flick. Flick. Flick. Flick. Fizzle.

"God damn it," Matt swore under his breath as his dinky little lighter refused to catch. He jammed the hammer back a few more times in quick succession and managed to get no more than a few sparks for his efforts. "Finally," he muttered as he got a steady flame.

"Not in the apartment you don't!"

The gamer grumbled as the lighter was snatched out of his hands by one peeved blonde.

"Come on Mello. What's your problem?"

"I don't want the apartment to smell like an ashtray. We _do_ have to live here. Go out on the balcony to smoke," Mello ordered pointing toward the sliding glass door. The redhead grabbed his lighter out of Mello's gloved fist.

"Whatever you say, your majesty," he said sarcastically. The blonde rolled is eyes.

"What does that make you? The court jester?"

"I guess so. If I was the Prince I'd get to smoke inside," he laughed as he threw the sliding door open. A blast of the cold December air blew in and a shiver ran down Mello's spine. He felt bad about sentencing Matt to suffer in the cold alone so he slipped his favorite red jacket on over his bare shoulders and strolled out onto the balcony.

Matt had gotten a cigarette lit and was now blowing smoke rings out into the city skyline. Mello walked over and joined the gamer leaning against the iron railing. The pair stood there in companionable silence as Matt smoked and Mello gazed out at the night, taking in the bright Tokyo skyline.

"It sure is different than home," the redhead said tossing his cigarette out onto the street below.

"If you mean England, then yeah, I guess it is. LA has one hell of a skyline though." Mello sighed and watched as his breath clouded over and floated off into the night.

Matt dug around in the surprisingly deep pocket of his vest and the sound of crinkling plastic made the blonde's head turn. The redhead unwrapped a small red and white striped candy and popped it into his mouth. A small smile slid onto Mello's face. Matt had only started eating peppermints because he had complained about getting second hand smoke just from kissing the gamer. Mello may have suggested the breath mints but Matt found himself addicted to them only a few days after he started eating them. _Maybe more than cigarettes,_ the blonde thought bemusedly.

A strange look crossed the redhead's face as he stared at the man beside him. "Hey Mello?"

"Yeah?" The blonde looked over and met Matt's vivid green eyes.

"I've got a random question for you."

"Shoot."

"How many-" Matt looked down at his feet. "How many women were you with after you left?" A light blush dusted the gamer's cheeks as he forced himself to ask the question.

"I don't know. I wasn't keeping count. Why'd you want to know?"

"Just… curious," the redhead kept his eyes out on the city skyline and away from the blonde standing next to him. Mello let out a soft laugh.

"I found out I've got a thing for redheads though." Matt's head swung around, a silly grin spreading across his face.

"Mells…" The gamer pulled the blonde into his arms. He gently pressed their lips together and a shiver of delight ran up the gunman's spine. He loved the way Matt tasted. There was the sharp sweetness of the peppermints with only a wisp of smoke lying underneath. The gamer nipped at his bottom lip and the blonde tipped his head back to let him in. A warm fog enveloped the two as ecstasy clouded their minds.

Matt pulled away reluctantly, gasping for air. He leaned his forehead against the other boy's and stared deep into his endless blue eyes.

"Not bad for just another redhead," Mello sighed. The gamer took a step back out of the gunman's embrace.

"What?" he asked. An edge of betrayal crept into his voice. "What did you just say?"

"Matt, that's not what I meant." Mello took a step toward him, his hands outstretched in surrender as he realized what had just come out of his mouth.

"I'm curious, what exactly did you mean?" Matt asked stepping back and avoiding the blonde's hands.

"Well, the redheads, there were a lot of them and you're a redhead. You know?" he said scrambling for words.

"No, Mello, I don't know. Enlighten me."

"You've got red hair, which would make you a redhead, and while I was gone there were a lot of them- I meant there were _a lot_ of redheads and you're- you're just one of them. Do you understand?" he stuttered. The blonde looked up at him, begging for him to understand what he just wasn't able to say. But all he was met with was eyes more frigid than the biting winter air.

"I'm sorry, Mello. I don't _understand_. I can't be with someone who thinks I'm _just another redhead._" Matt stormed through the apartment, snatched the keys off the table and slammed the door behind him.

"God damn it!" Mello shouted, kicking the iron railing. He stomped inside and thumped back against the wall. "Did you want a friggin' shovel to dig yourself deeper into that hole?" He felt a warm stinging at the back of his eyes. "You will not cry," he ordered himself.

The blonde swiped a chocolate bar off the coffee table and snapped of a rather large bite in hopes that it would stop the tears. He chewed over the chocolate discontentedly; it did nothing to improve his mood. He set down the bar and sighed as his stomach protested. He wanted _something_. But what?

Mello began to rummage around the apartment, sampling whatever he could find that appeared even remotely edible. He dug through cabinets pulling out everything from stale potato chips to a mysterious brown bottle that he could only guess was vanilla extract. Heaven knows where that came from. He tried it all and nothing could satisfy this bizarre craving of his.

He leaned against the counter and sighed again. He needed to know what he _wanted_ so badly. His eyes drifted over to the only thing that had been left untouched in his mad searching; Matt's bag of peppermints.

On impulse he grabbed a small red and white striped mint and shoved it into his mouth, letting the crinkling wrapper slip through his fingers and fall to the floor. The blonde let out a shuddering sigh as he slid down the counter to the floor, finally letting the tears come. He knew what he wanted now. He knew the only thing in the world that he wanted. He wanted soft black and white shirts. He wanted driving so bad it scared the shit out of him and the police. He wanted silky red hair wrapped around his fingers and he wanted the taste of peppermints and cigarettes. He wanted Matt. And that was all he'd ever need.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so now I get to be the typical demanding author who threatens not to update without reviews but I've learned that offering snacks helps to entice you people into reviewing. So, if you review you'll not only be receiving my undying gratitude but also a bag of Matt's delectable peppermints! All reviews are appreciated. Just think how long it took me to update this time. With no reviews it might take me twice as long!


	4. Check Yes

**A/N:** Misao here. Okay, don't expect all of my updates to be this quick but all of the reviews sent me into a state of pure joy. As I was asked this chapter is a happy one. It has a few sad undertones but I think over all it is a happy one. So this chapter was inspired by the song Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings. It was just something that I could see these two doing and thus the story was born!

* * *

Matt stared up into the sky and watched as the raindrops fell to earth illuminated by the orange of the nearby streetlight. He held out his hand to catch a few of the liquid diamonds only to have them slip through his fingers uselessly. He shook the water out of his hair sending droplets flying. Okay, he was going to do this. He was finally going to do this. He bent over and heard the words that had haunted his reality for so long. _Wait for me._ Matt squeezed his eyes closed to try and shut out the blonde phantom of his past. But he still saw the piercing blue eyes alight with the fire of competition and defiance. He saw the yellow hair that fell in a gentle wave. But most of all he saw him leaving through their small bedroom window and the words that he left behind. _Wait for me. I'll come back for you. _That had been almost five years ago.

The redhead brought his arm back and let the small rock incased in his fist fly. It hit the window with a sharp _plick_. He scooped up a few more stones off the ground around him and sent them soaring towards the same target. A light flicked on inside of the room and he felt his heart start to pound. _This was it. _The window slid open and a blonde head looked out.

"Matt?" a smooth voice asked in disbelief.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" the gamer called up playfully.

"Matt, you idiot, it is you. What the hell are you doing here?" Mello yelled down, leaning further out the window.

"You disappear for five years and that's your 'hello'? I've got news for you Mello, you suck at hellos. And good byes for that matter. You said to wait for you. And I did. I waited for _five years_ and not a word from you. Well, I got tired of waiting," Matt shouted in a huff.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he apologized. "How did you find me?" the blonde asked, interest getting the better of him.

"It wasn't exactly hard. I've gotten a bit better at hacking since the last time you saw me. Come on Mello, a missile shipment? Even an idiot could track that!"

The gunman made a slashing motion across his throat. "Shut up!" he ordered in a harsh whisper.

"What? You don't want everyone to know about your little mafia safe house in the suburbs?" Matt asked innocently.

"No! Now will you please _shut up?!_"

"Not until you come outside." The redhead delivered his ultimatum with a sly grin.

"I'm not coming out there. Are you crazy? It's raining. You can come in here."

"I don't think so. Not unless you want the entire neighborhood to know about those lacy underwear you have."

"You wouldn't," Mello dared narrowing his eyes.

"You mean I wouldn't tell everyone all about the black lace thong with the silk-" Matt's voice rose with every word until he was nearly shouting.

"Okay! I'm coming, I'm coming. Calm down." The blonde's hands flew up in defense. He backed out slowly and shut the window behind him with a loud bang. Matt smirked. Maybe the underwear was going a little too far but it got him to come.

It wasn't long until the front door swung open and Mello stormed out. "What the hell were you thinking shouting my business to the whole damn neighborhood? Did you even stop to think about it? This is the Mafia, Matt, the Mafia. People could get seriously hurt because of your stupid _shouting!_" the gunman shouted at the soggy redhead. The corner of the gamer's mouth quirked up in a playful smile. "What are you smiling about? Do you think this is funny? Do you think playing with people's lives is funny?" Matt's yellow tinted goggles were pushed up into his dripping hair, letting the rain run down into green eyes that were smiling as much as his lips were. "And how do you know about my underwear anyway?" The redhead's grin grew even wider as he struggled to hold his laughter in check.

"I have my sources." The already tight black and white striped shirt clung to his skin, revealing the well toned muscles underneath. _He's right,_ Mello thought. _It has been a long time. That goofy grin is still the same though._ The blonde took a step closer to the soaked gamer.

"Well, you know what?" he asked menacingly.

"What?" Matt asked stepping forward and invading the gunman's personal space.

Before either of them had a clue what was happening they were on top of each other. Fingers knotted in wet hair, clumsy hands ran across rain slicked bodies and tongues tangled in a desperate kiss. Their hands awkwardly searched one another, remembering old favorites and flaunting new talents. Skin slid over skin and Matt let out a soft moan. Mello backed away slowly but left his arms wrapped around the redhead's neck.

"I missed you," he sighed. The hacker slung an arm around his waist.

"It's been too long. I'm glad that I found you. Not that you made it _hard_ or anything," he said sarcastically.

"Come inside you idiot. We've got some catching up to do," he gave Matt a suggestive wink.

"Catching up. Yes, I do have a few new things to show you," he laughed returning the wink.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews? Come on, you see what they get you! Or maybe it was the snacks... What do you think? Cupcakes for reviewers?


	5. Kiss Your Tears Away

Thick soled boots plodded down the hall with a heavy thunk. The owner of the boots was not a tall man but was powerful enough to be downright frightening. The look on his face personified that fact perfectly. He cleared the hallway with a single sneer of the lip. To one of the men jumping out of his way it looked like the walls spread a bit farther apart to stay out of the ferocious blonde's way.

Mello strode down to a door at the end of the hall and slammed it open.

"Would you mind telling me _why_ in the hell you woke me up at three in the god damn morning?" he fumed before he had even crossed the threshold. Most of the meatheads in the room cringed but one, a small man of about thirty, remained calm as he approached his boss.

"We have a report on the group that led the raid on the McAvery mansion," he explained unruffled by Mello's cruel gaze.

"Well why didn't you tell me that earlier?" he yelled resting a hand on his hip.

"We just got the news a few minutes ago and you _did_ request to be notified as soon as the report came in. That's why we woke you," the man replied pushing up his slim framed glasses.

"And?" the blonde demanded. He was beginning to lose patience with this man.

"The mission was a failure," he stated simply.

"Casualties?"

"There were no survivors." Mello felt as if the floor dropped out from under him. The room began to spin and the walls fell away.

"I guess Mr. Technology wasn't as good as he claimed," one of the goonies laughed.

"Yeah, he _bit_ of more than he could chew," another joined in.

"Must have been a pretty big _byte_."

The blonde Mafia boss barely heard the horrendously bad jokes being thrown about around him. All he heard was a single thought running through his mind. _I sent Matt out on that team._ He stood there in shock as his mind processed the bitterness and rage in his heart.

"Out," he ordered quietly. None of the men around him heard his command, they were too busy laughing. "Get out! All of you! Out! Now!" he shouted. There was a frenzy of arms and legs as all of the brainless goons that filled the room hurried to exit out of a single door. They had grown accompanied to their boss's fits of rage but they had never seen him like this before. With only one look they knew that anyone who stayed in that room would be six feet under by noon.

The door clicked shut and Mello brought his foot back and kicked the wall. _Hard._ "Damn it!" he screamed, not caring if anyone was still around to hear. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." He brought his foot back on every word and unleashed a mighty kick on the wall, until he had to pull his foot _out_ of the wall.

"This is all your fault," he muttered to himself. "You're the one who made him go. And now… and now he's… dead. He's dead and you've lost the only important thing you had in your life." He slammed his back against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut to fight off the barrage of tears threatening to break loose. Despite his best efforts a single tear escaped and slid down his cheek.

A soft hand wiped the tear away making Mello's eyes snap open. It took him a minute to take in the slightly blurry scene in front of him. The first thing that became clear was the red hair the color of the sweetest cherries. Next was the black and white shirt which Mello always stole to sleep in and finally the green eyes the frequented the best of the dreams.

"M-Matt?" he stuttered. The figure in front of him nodded slowly. "Matt!" he gasped out wrapping his arms tightly around the redhead's neck. He ravished the gamer's lips, pulling him closer and closer, trying to breathe him in as if he were the only thing keeping him alive. Matt buried his fingers in Mello's hair. He tipped the blonde's head back and pushed deeper into his mouth, feeling his desperation pouring out of him. After a few more minutes of intense kissing the redhead pulled away gently, disentangling him from the gunman's mouth.

"Are you alright?" he whispered as he stroked blonde locks into place.

"I thought I- I thought I lost you," the blonde stumbled. A single glistening tear slipped from a clear blue eye and ran down his face. Matt leaned down and brushed the tear away with his lips.

"Don't be silly. I'll always be here to kiss your tears away."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, it's Misao. I got that one up pretty quickly I think. So what do you think? I loved this one! Reviews please! After last chapter I've concluded that the snacks are definitely a contributing factor so for this chapter I'm giving away chocolate kisses. Appropriate, right?


	6. I Kissed a Girl

**A/N:** Hey guys, Mis here. I'm sorry this short of a chapter took so long. Life just got in the way of my writing, and typing, and editing. I hate that, don't you? I know it's sort but I think it's really funny, so that makes up for it!

* * *

"Matt, shut up!" Mello ordered, blue eyes blazing.

"Oh where's the fun in that?" the laughing gamer asked. "You know you do look very _glamorous_ tonight," he teased.

"Shut up! I'm warning you!" the blonde snarled dangerously.

"Or what? You won't attack me, you wouldn't want to get a run in your tights," the hacker taunted playfully. "So, unless you've got a gun stashed somewhere in there, which I seriously doubt, no harm done!"

Mello stood in the middle of their small apartment dressed in full drag. He was wearing an almost too short miniskirt, fishnet tights, knee high leather boots and a tight black shirt that showed his stomach.

"You asshole, you know I wouldn't _choose_ to wear this shit. It's not my fault that I work for some of the freaky ones," the man in a skirt explained curtly. Matt simply raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't I believe you? And where did you get those clothes anyway? That was awfully short notice for you to have these clothes ready for tonight," the redhead said suspiciously.

"It was my only in for the mafia here in Vegas, and you know what they say. You have to be _prepared_," he said in a challenging tone. "Besides, you know you want me," he laughed with a sultry sway of the hips.

"Oh, I do, but I don't know if I can handle how confident you are with your sexuality," the gamer chuckled moving ever closer to the gunman. Mello laid a strong hand in the center of Matt's chest.

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?" His hand turned into a fist around the black and white striped shirt and yanked the hacker forward. Their lips crashed together in an intense kiss. Tongues met and withdrew in a well practiced dance and a curious hand traveled up beneath the hem of the miniskirt. The blonde's teeth tore at the redhead's bottom lip as the hand became more and more adventurous. The pair broke apart only when their oxygen deprived brains flooded with spots.

Matt pulled away with a snort as a catchy tune popped into his head. "_I kissed a girl and I liked it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it,_" he mumbled in a singsong. Mello sighed.

"Shut up you asshole."

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Review so it might motivate me to actually write something! M&M's for this chapter for my two favorite M's!


	7. Empty Fridge

Matt rubbed his stomach forlornly as it growled miserably again. He leaned down and rested an arm on the open refrigerator door as he inspected the chilly white box's contents for the hundred and eleventh time in the last hour. Unfortunately for the starving redhead the state of the refrigerator had no changed. It still lacked anything that appeared even remotely edible. The only thing inside of the ancient icebox was beer, chocolate bars, and a takeout box of an unrecognizable gray mass. Matt couldn't even remember the last time they had ordered Chinese.

He hung his head in despair as his stomach once again growled in protest. He understood that money was tight. He understood that they needed to give up a few things. He was willing to cut back on cigarettes and have smaller meals but he was _not_ willing to give up _eating_. He heaved a sigh and swung the refrigerator door shut. He was hungry enough to be tempted to eat one of Mello's chocolate bars but he wasn't quite that stupid.

At that moment the aforementioned blonde stumbled into the kitchen. He made his way over to the fridge and cracked open one of the few remaining beers.

"Mello, the fridge is empty," Matt whined.

"So?" the gunman asked with a shake of his head as he took a sip of the vile liquid.

"So, I'm starving. Feed me," the hacker commanded.

"Okay," Mello said with a chuckle as he slid his arms around Matt's neck, beer hanging from his fingers. He turned his head to the side with a smirk to catch the malnourished gamer's lips with his own. Without hesitation the blonde worked his tongue into Matt's mouth in a passionate kiss. The computer genius kept his hands firmly parked at his side in protest. The leather clad diva pulled away in surprise at his lack of reaction.

"I'm not kidding. Food, now," he said crossing his arms fiercely.

"Absolutely," Mello returned pressing his body against the redhead's. "I'll go get food when I'm out later."

"I'm serious," Matt adopted a look that allowed for no argument. "And to show how serious I am, no sex until you feed me." He gave a definitive nod, snatched the beer out of Mello's hands and waltzed out of the room. Behind him a dumbstruck blonde stared after him. He sighed and went to find a little money. He had really been hoping to get a piece of that ass tonight.

* * *

**A/N: **Ugh, this one is short too! I promise that I'll write one that's longer eventually! Thanks to all my reviewers because I didn't get a chance to reply to all of your reviews before I went out of town. Okay, I'm in the mood for cherries, so chocolate covered cherries for reviews of this chapter!


	8. Wake Up Call

A small grunt slipped through the redhead's lips as he struggled with balancing the tray of coffee precariously on his hip and the doorknob as he dug through his oddly deep pockets for his key to the apartment door. He shifted the coffee back to his palm as he produced the elusive ring of keys. Miraculously he got the key in the lock and the door open without spilling a drop of his prize.

"Hey Mello," he called. "They were out of that fancy stuff I can't pronounce but they had this new dark chocolate mocha thing, so I got you one of those. I also got you a regular mocha so you can't hate me for trying." Matt set the tray of coffee down on the kitchen counter as he listened for a reply. When nothing came he started to move through their small apartment.

"Mello?" he called again. He surveyed their messy living room for any evidence of the blonde. The only change to the general chaos that he saw was that the door to their bedroom was cracked slightly. The gamer gave a slight shrug and shook his head. It figured that he would still be in bed. Getting up before noon wasn't really Mello's style.

Matt started to make his way over to the bedroom when his boot caught on something protruding from under the couch. He reached down and untangled a pair of pants from around his foot. A small wrinkle worked its way between his eyebrows as he ran his fingers over the red stitching. These didn't belong to Mello. In fact Mello didn't own anything like this. He felt his left eyebrow rise of its own volition as he made his way to the barely open bedroom door.

The redhead reached the door and placed a palm on the wood. With the lightest touch it swung open with a squeak to reveal the room beyond.

Two bodies lay entangled in one set of sheets. Matt's sheets actually, the ones he had brought with him from his last home. Long blonde hair framed a peacefully sleeping face and the scanty bed coverings revealed that he couldn't be wearing much more than underwear. And Matt seriously doubted he was wearing that much. The face of the brunette beside him was not so peaceful, however.

"Oh you poor bastard," the gamer sighed as he leaned back against the door frame. The brunette sat up abruptly, pulling the sheets to cover himself. "So, how'd he get you?" Matt asked crossing his arms. "Are you a dancer at the club?" The stranger in his bed tried pathetically to stutter out an answer before he settled on a nod. "Well, Mr.…"

"B- Ben," he spat out.

"Well Mr. Ben, you're lucky I found you before he woke up," Matt said pushing his hands into his pockets as he moved towards the bed.

"Wh- what do you mean?" Ben asked worriedly.

"Look into that nightstand there to your left." The redhead gestured to the small table to the left of the bed. Ben's hand hesitated over the handle on the drawer. "Go on," Matt urged.

With a shaky grip the brunette pulled open the drawer and peered inside. His face went deathly white as his eyes locked onto the shining silver revolver that rested solemnly on top of a leather bound Bible.

"Now if I hadn't been the first to find you this morning that gun would have had eyes only for you," the hacker said nonchalantly as he picked at a speck of dirt under his nails.

"M-m-me?" Ben squeaked.

"It still might. Mello there has a bad habit of blowing away his conquests if you know what I mean." Matt's green eyes met with the terrified brown. "So I suggest you get out of here before he wakes up.

Nodding frantically, the brunette bolted from the bed forgetting any sense of modesty or self respect. Matt tossed him his pants which the gamer had dropped in the doorway and turned to watch the man's mad dash out of their apartment.

Only when their front door had clicked safely shut behind him did blue eyes slide open from feigned sleep.

"He's gone, you can quit faking now," Matt sighed turning back to the bedroom. The blonde sat up and stretched his arms above his head.

"Thanks for getting rid of that guy," he said with a yawn. "The morning after is always so awkward." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, real awkward."

Mello climbed out of bed without bothering to check the floor for his underwear. He slid his arms around the redhead's neck and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Good morning," he murmured into the red locks.

"Good morning asshole," Matt returned.

"So how was your guy?" the gunman asked touching noses gently.

"He was alright but he was no you," the hacker shrugged.

"Yeah, that guy was about the same," Mello sighed. "Now, did I hear something about coffee while I was playing dead?"

"Yeah, it's on the counter."

"Good, I could kill for some coffee right now…" he trailed off as he headed to the kitchen.

"You almost had to," Matt sighed. "Just be glad he wasn't a redhead," he muttered at Mello's back. "I still haven't forgiven you for that just another redhead comment."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so this chapter was based off of the song Wake Up Call by Maroon Five but I obviously had to make a few alterations to make it fit, lol. So, I had been intending to write another chapter next but this one just demanded to be written. I'll try to get that one up next time but we'll see how that goes. Hmm, how about coffee for reviewers because I had a killer mocha this morning...


End file.
